This invention relates to a method of making a shoe sole, and particularly to a method of making a midsole for an athletic shoe.
Hitherto, midsoles of athletic shoes were made of materials, such as those sold under the trade marks of Texon and Bontex. Such materials are of poor flexibility and strength, and are susceptable to becoming deformed and wearing when subjected to frequent movement of the user's foot. In addition, they have low resistance to washing and cannot provide a comfortable feel as well as a ventilatory effect for the user.